


in my dreams you're touching my face

by generalsnips



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: F/M, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 18:38:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13770141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/generalsnips/pseuds/generalsnips
Summary: “Kanan…” Hera opened her eyes and turned to face the man beside her. Kanan, as handsome as ever, with his hair short. And his eyes… Were not the usual milky white. Instead they were the beautiful blue green they once had been.





	in my dreams you're touching my face

Hera looked to the horizon, and watched the sun set behind the mountains. The sky glowed with soft oranges, yellows and pinks. She stood in silence, feeling the soft breeze on her bare arms. The waves of the tall prairie grass blew in the wind, and tickled her legs with each sway. She found herself standing in the middle of a field back on Lothal. The old Lothal, before it was ruined by the Empire. How did I get back here? She wondered to herself. Hera closed her eyes, and took in a deep breath of the clean evening air. It didn’t matter. She was back on Lothal, when it was still beautiful and everyone was ok. Unsure of how long she had been standing there, Hera was unsurprised when she felt someone come and stand beside her.

“It’s beautiful, isn’t?” A deep voice came from beside her.  
“Kanan…” Hera opened her eyes and turned to face the man beside her. Kanan, as handsome as ever, with his hair short. And his eyes… Were not the usual milky white. Instead they were the beautiful blue green they once had been.

“Hey.” He smiled.  
Confused, Hera furrowed her brow and stared into his eyes. “Kanan, I saw you die.”  
“Yeah.”  
“You died.”

“I know, I was there.”

Hera hesitantly reached out and placed a hand on his chest. She let out a small sharp gasp when she felt him underneath her. “I…Don’t understand, how are you here? You can’t be here. You’re gone. It’s impossible unless…” She stopped, not wanting to finish.

Kanan grabbed her hand from his chest, and held it. “Unless you’re dreaming and I am not here.”  
“But this feels real. It doesn’t feel like a dream.”

“Just because it is a dream doesn’t make it any less real, Hera.”  
Hera felt her eyes brimming with tears. She bit her lip to try and stop herself from crying. Holding his hand tighter, she began. “Kanan, I’m so sorry. It’s my fault, you even warned me. You said don’t get involved in a war. And I did, and now you’re gone. If I never fought with the Rebellion you would still be here, I’m so sorry.” Hot tears spilled down her cheeks. Hera's voice quivered as she spoke and she hated every second of it.

“Hey,” Kanan said softly, bringing his free hand up to her face. His thumb brushed away a trail of tears. “Don’t be sorry, it’s not your fault. I could have walked away any minute. But I didn’t. You know why?” Squeezing her hand, he took a step closer. “Because I would follow you anywhere.” Hera sniffed and closed her eyes. She leaned into his hand and took a deep breath. Kanan continued. “If I was giving a second chance, I would do it all over again and not change a thing. I have no regrets of what we did.”

Unable to stop herself, Hera let out a sob. She buried herself in Kanan’s chest, and wrapped her arms around his middle. “I miss you so much”, she sobbed, almost incoherently.

Kanan hugged her tightly, his hand rubbing soothing circles on her back. “Even though you can’t see me, it doesn’t mean I am not with you.”

Hera hugged him tighter. She wished they could stay like that forever, with Kanan's arms around her, and feeling the rise and fall of his chest. Hera took a deep breath, inhaling his familiar scent. “I’ve missed this…”

“I have something for you,” Kanan began. Hera pulled away a little to meet his eyes, a quizzical look on her sad face. He handed her a meiloorun.

“A meiloorun?” She took it, confused.  
“They’re you’re favourite, love.”  
Hera looked down at the round fruit in her hand. When she looked back up, Kanan was gone.

 ***

Hera woke up and bolted upright. It took her a minute to realize her surroundings, the familiar darkness of her room aboard the Ghost. She could still feel the ghost of Kanan’s arms around her, his hand on her cheek. Hera brought her hand up to her cheek, and placed it where Kanan’s had been. She switched on the light of her room, and gasped. She felt her eyes brimming with tears again. On the desk, was a meiloorun.


End file.
